Petición
by noe26
Summary: Booth necesita pedirle a Brennan una cosamuy importante para él,,,,,,,,soy muy mala para los sumarios mejor entren y lean


Bueno, esto es una mini-historia de nuestra pareja favorita, espero que os guste y no seáis muy crueles conmigo que es la primera vez que escribo :D

Los personajes no me pertenecen

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un día normal en Washington D.C, la mejor antropóloga forense del país, o según ella del mundo, estaba identificando unos restos de la edad de hielo. Cuando de repente entra alguien al limbo, al cuál sin levantar la vista de los huesos, lo reconoció enseguida.

-Hola Booth-dijo levantando la vista de los restos y dedicándole una sonrisa maravillosa.

-Hola Huesos-contestó dándole un beso en los labios.

-¿Has visto a Christine?-preguntó Brennan .

-Si, está jugando con Michael y con Ángela-dijo un poco serio, ya que estaba muy nervioso por lo que le iba a decir a Brennan en su cumpleaños dentro de 3 días.

-¿Te pasa algo?.

-¿Qué? No, ¿por qué lo dices?.

-No sé, te noto un poco nervioso desde hace unos días.

-Que va Huesos-dijo dedicándole una de sus sonrisas-¿Nos vamos a comer?.

-Vale. Vamos a avisar a Ángela- y dicho esto los dos se fueron a la oficina de Ángela.

_**OFICINA DE ÁNGELA**_

-Hola Ángela-dijo Brennan-¿Te vienes con nosotros a comer?.

-Vale.

Los cinco se fueron a comer, mientras que Christine y Michael jugaban cada uno en los brazos de sus madres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante los siguientes 3 días, los nervios de Booth cada vez estaban más y más a flote. Siempre intentaba parecer normal delante de todos, pero Brennan ya había notado los nervios de Booth y se temía lo peor ya que llevaba unos días que apenas la besaba, la acariciaba o la hacía bromas. Esa misma tarde, Brennan fue al despacho de Ángela a hablar con ella.

-Ángela ¿estás ocupada?-preguntó Brennan

-Para nada cariño, pasa ¿Qué ocurre?

-Vengo a hablarte sobre Booth

Ángela ya sabía que Brennan estaba tardaron mucho en venir a su despacho a hablar de Booth, ya que estaba muy nervioso por lo que le iba a decir a Brennan. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con él hace 1 semana.

_**Conversación**_

_Ángela estaba en su despacho cuando Booth entró_

_-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, por favor?-preguntó Booth_

_-Claro tigre, dime_

_-Es que verás,,,yo,,,umm,,quiero,,,no sé por dónde empezar-Booth ya estaba nervioso y mira que todavía no había dicho nada_

_-A ver, siéntate, tranquilízate, respira hondo y empieza-a Ángela le estaba pareciendo muy raro todo nunca había visto a Booth de esa forma_

_-Ahí va-respiró hondo y dijo- Lequieropedirmatrimonioahues os-dijo de golpe y sin respirar_

_-Aaahhh-gritó pero Booth le tapó la boca_

_-Sshh, calla Ángela_

_-Vale, vale,,, es que es muy fuerte-dijo ilusionada_

_-Sí , si que es fuerte-dijo en un susurro_

_-Pero ¿qué te pasa?_

_-¿Y si no quiere casarse conmigo? Ya sabes lo que piensa del matrimonio-dijo apenado_

_-Lo mismo que piensa del matrimonio pensaba de las 'relaciones monógamas' y de tener hijos y mira, ahora tiene una hija y una relación monógama con el más sexy agente del FBI –Booth rió un poco con aquel comentario, Ángela nunca cambiaría_

_-Ya, pero el matrimonio es otra cosa diferente, te une para toda la vida_

_-¿Diferente? No,no,no te equivocas tigre, los hijos también te unen para todo la vida-suspiró-Mira Booth, si conseguistes todo eso de Brennan ¿por qué no vas a conseguir el matrimonio?_

_Booth se quedó pensado unos minutos y por fin dijo:_

_-Tienes razón, pero no sé cómo hacerlo_

_-No te preocupes yo te ayudo, si quieres te ayudo a elegir el anillo_

_-No hace falta, ya lo tengo comprado desde que nació Cristhine_

_-¿Hace 1 año?-preguntó sorprendida Ángela_

_-Si-sonrió-bueno me tengo que ir ya al Hoover_

_-Vale y no te preocupes yo me encargo de todo, adiós Booth_

_-Adiós Ángela_

-¿Qué pasa con Booth?

-Creo que ya no me quiere-dijo empezando a llorar

Ángela la abrazó-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque lleva casi 1 semana muy raro, está como ausente, no sé como explicarlo

-Eh es Booth, el agente más sexy del FBI, el que te ama con locura y ama igual a vuestra hija y que arriesgaría la vida por ti mil veces si fuera necesario. Tú no te preocupes por eso cariño, seguro que es cosa tuya ¿vale?

-Vale, seguro que tienes razón. Gracias Angie

-De nada cariño

-Adiós

-Adiós

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo, no ha sido muy largo pero bueno algo es algo. No creo que la historia tenga más de 3 capitulos

Espero que la leáis y dejéis reviews :D

Noelia ^^)


End file.
